Burning Desires
by Rang3r-Jade
Summary: how Chip and Eragon meet and how they journey together.
1. Character bio

**Character Bio**

Name: Chip

Age: 16

Eye color: bluish silver

Hair color: brown with silver highlights

Skills and Abilities: good with a longbow, riding horse, sneaking in daylight and night, fast learner

Finer details: has a scar on left shoulder, has a dragon birthmark in back of neck, and has the gedwey ignasia (shining palm) on right hand. Always wears pants with fur boots and a three quarter shirt. Likes wearing her cloak with hoodie pulled up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author note: this is a new story and i'd appreciate the reviews. sorry for not posting in a while, been busy. gonna make time now though. Enjoy!**

*****Chip POV*******

I woke up screaming. I had had the same nightmare again. I got up and went outside. "Good morning sleepy head," said Halt, who was sitting outside on the porch, "same dream again?"

"Yes, but worse this time," I replied. I sat down next to him.

"Will is coming over soon, he said he'll be here early but he's late, again," Halt told me. He stood up and walked back inside. "My bones are getting crankier every day," he said as he walked in. I just laughed inside because if he saw or heard me laughing he'll let me sleep in the tree again. As I got up Will arrived.

"Hey Will! Halt was just complaining about how you're always late when you come here!" I shouted at him and laughed.

"I know but Tug wanted to stop for a snack, again," he got off Tug and hugged me. "How's your training going?"

"It's going good thanks, just having trouble with this bruise on my hand, but other than that it's going good," I replied.

#hours later#

"Unfair! We agreed no cheating!" I yelled as I pulled an arrow out of my cloak. _Stupid jerk, I would have gotten away if you hadn't shot me,_ I thought to myself. As I started running again I heard a roar. Not just any roar though, it sounded like a dragon's roar. _That's impossible, dragons don't exist in Aurelian_. I stopped running and looked up. As I looked I heard Will and Halt shouting. As I looked at them, a dragon's front paws snatched me up. "Let me go! I'm not good to be eaten!" I screamed.

As we flew over the sea I passed out. I remember hearing the dragon roar again. It was magnificent.

I woke up hours later on an island with a guy and a dragon. "Be careful, it might bite your head off," I said weakly. I tried to get up.

"Take it easy," he said and helped me up a bit, "she won't hurt me, and she's my dragon. Her name is Saphira." I sat up and looked at her.

"Why have you taken me away from my friends? What do you want from me?" I asked him.

"You don't need to be scared, we won't harm you. We came to find you, you don't belong there. You really belong in Alagaesia, with me and Saphira," he said.

We packed up camp and he got on his dragon. I just stood there unsure about myself. "Do I have to get up on her?" I asked. I stood looking at her unsurely.

"She could pick you up and hold you in her paws again," he said and raised his eyebrow in sarcasm.

"No thanks, I'll rather ride on her back," I said hurriedly and climbed on. I held on tightly. When Saphira took off I screamed and he laughed at me. "Who are you?" I asked a few minutes later.

"My name is Eragon and you've already met Saphira. Do you hate us for snatching you away from those losers?" he asked me.

"No, not at all, I just want to know why you did it. They technically raised me. They're the only family I know," I replied, "so why did you abduct me?"

"You don't belong there, you belong with us, and I already told you. You don't need to hold on so tightly," he said, struggling for breath.

"Oops, sorry," I said as I let go of him. I sat looking at the view and heard something.

"_She's a nice girl Eragon, maybe you should tell her why we are taking her away_," I heard a voice say.

"Who said that? I know heard someone say something," I looked around but saw no one else.

"She can hear you Saphira, she must be a rider or a breeder or something," Eragon said out loud, "you must have the gedwey ignasia (shining palm)."

"_She must have, she can hear me so it's a sign. We found her Eragon_," Saphira said. She roared again as we neared land again. I shivered as I realized that the air was getting colder. Saphira sensed it and said, "_Don't worry, you will get warmer soon."_

"Thanks, I guess, "I said and rested my head against Eragon's back. I fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later as we landed. "Are you ok?" he asked me, "You were shaking and mumbling as if you had a nightmare." He looked at me with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in Alagaesia, your new home," he said. Saphira landed and he got off. He helped me off too and then e said, "We better meet up with a friend of mine. Let's go." We started walking to his friend.

**Author Note: so what did you guys think? do you like it? please review!**


End file.
